This invention is directed to a thermally sensitive printer and in particular to an improved thermally sensitive printer having an exothermic printing head for forming print characters on a thermally sensitive recording medium.
While thermally sensitive printers having exothermic printing heads have taken on various forms, such printers are usually extremely large sized and expensive to manufacture. Also, such thermally sensitive printers often have less than completely satisfactory feeding mechanisms for advancing the thermally sensitive medium after each printing operation. Such difficulties in advancing the thermally sensitive recording medium result from the recording medium sticking to the exothermic elements forming the printing head after each printing operation. Thus, a small-sized, simple and inexpensive thermally sensitive printer capable of avoiding the sticking problems encountered in the prior art is desired.